Water pool apparatuses, such as portable spas, portable pools, in-ground spas, in-ground pools, hot tubs and recirculating bath tubs are enormously popular. Most such water pool apparatuses have a water recirculation system wherein water within a main water basin is recirculated through a filter, a heater and then back into the main water basin by a centrifugal pump.
The water recirculation system is typically controlled by a controller disposed within a controller housing. In most modern water pool apparatuses, the controller is a solid state electronic controller comprising an electrical circuit board having a large number of related electrical wiring connections.
A problem arises when the electrical circuit board of the controller wears out or otherwise fails. Replacing the electrical circuit board and reconnecting all of the related electrical wires to the electrical circuit board is awkward, time-consuming and requires the employment of a trained technician. This makes replacement of the electrical circuit board arduous and expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for a water pool apparatus controller and controller housing which avoids the aforementioned problems in the prior art in an efficient and cost-effective manner.
The invention satisfies this need. The invention is a modular controller housing comprising (a) a first box defining a first enclosure, the first box having a plurality of walls, including a connection wall with an interior surface and an exterior surface, the connection wall of the first box having a first moiety of an electrical connector disposed on its exterior surface, the first moiety of the electrical connector being electrically connected to the first enclosure, and (b) a second box attached to the first box, the second box defining a second enclosure, the second enclosure having an electrical circuit board disposed therein, the electrical circuit board having control circuitry for controlling the operation of the water recreational apparatus, the second box having a plurality of walls including a connection wall with an interior surface and an exterior surface, the connection wall of the second box having a second moiety of the electrical connector disposed on its exterior surface, the second moiety of the electrical connector being electrically connected to the electrical circuit board, the second moiety of the electrical connector being operatively connectable to the first moiety of the electrical connector by aligning the first moiety with the second moiety and by pressing the connection wall of the first box toward the connection wall of the second box, thereby connecting the electrical circuit board to the first enclosure.